


Attraction

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [13]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fictober 2019, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Prompt: "There is just something about him."





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breadisjelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadisjelly/gifts).

> Beowulf is breadisjelly's OC! Check him out!

"Finally! Some free time!" Beowulf said with open arms to the sun.

Seraph smiled. It really was nice to finally have a day where they weren't needed on missions or patrols. Such an occasion called for a bff brunch date at their favorite ramen shop in the Tower. 

"I'm so hungry I could eat three bowls." 

"I don't doubt that, but maybe just start with one." Seraph recommended to her friend.

They got their usual meals and took it up to their more secluded spot, which let them enjoy the sunlight on their faces. For a moment, the only sounds between them were the slurping of noodles. Before long, Beowulf downed all the contents in the bowl and returned with a second. Seraph waited for him to see if a third bowl was going to be necessary.

"Okay, now I'm full." 

"One bowl short." Seraph shook her head. 

"Maybe next time." Beowulf said. "I heard Lord Saladin is back this week. You wanna do some Iron Banner in a bit?" 

"I'll pass. I might go play some Gambit and hang out with Drifter." 

Beowulf watched her intently as she spoke, noting the small smile that appeared when she spoke about the Drifter. He knew they had a thing but he didn't know the whole picture and he was her best friend.

"Okay, so what's the deal?" 

"Hm?" 

"You and him." 

Seraph narrowed her eyes. "Why? Are you gonna be mean?" 

"No," Beowulf said. "I just want to know why you and him." 

"I don't know. There is just something about him." Seraph smiled.

"Is it his…" Beowulf leaned in closer and whispered, "penis?" 

Seraph turned purple with embarrassment. "You can't just ask someone that!" 

"So I'm right." 

"Yes, he's good in bed. Why do you want to know that?" 

"That pretty much sums it up for me." 

"There's other reasons why I like him." Seraph insisted.

"Elaborate then." 

Seraph went quiet for a moment before looking up at her friend. "Do you believe in soulmates?" 

He scoffed. "Is that where this is going?" 

"I'm serious. There's this, I don't know, a pull between us." 

"You're drawn to bad boys. Okay." 

Seraph playfully shoved Beowulf's shoulder with a smile. "Shut up." 

"So I am right." He said again.

Seraph rolled her eyes. "I've about had enough of you."

"Hey, if it weren't for me, you probably would've never met that greasy scoundrel."

"Thanks for that, by the way." Seraph said with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a game to play."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to eave kudos and comments to show support and sub for more content!


End file.
